gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Brochy
Commentaires Bonjour Brochy ! Bienvenue sur Wiki Glee France. Nous sommes heureux que vous participiez à Wiki Glee France et que vous ayez modifié la page Duets. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- Juntaru (discuter) février 22, 2011 à 15:55 Pour la 7 eme fois je re efface les commentaires, la page faisant le double de la limite :) __TOC__ Lunettes roses forever thumb|left|100pxTiens, comme tu l'as critiqué, prends ça ! Ah nooon j'y crois pas ! Holly régulière ? Je vais faire des cauchemards ! Gwyneth n'a vraiment rien d'autre à foutre ? Bon ok pas d'autres persos pour la saison 2, mais grand ménage dans la saison 3 ! (on commence par Finn !) MDR Matt ! Chaque fois que je regarde une perf de la saison 1 je suis choquée de le voir. Genre "hein ? c'est qui ?" o.o) - Sombraline Salut ! Oui c'est d'ailleurs grâce à Glee France que j'ai découvert Wikia ! ^^ J'évite de plus en plus d'y aller car les commentaires de certaines personnes commencent à sérieusement m'énerver. J'y vais seulement pour voir s'il y a des nouvelles et c'est tout. Choupi juillet 28, 2011 à 12:30 (UTC) blablatage Ce n'est pas indiscret. J'étais en licence et l'année 2009-2010 je n'avais validé que le semestre de printemps. Et l'année dernière, j'ai validé l'autre semestre. Je suis en master maintenant. Broadway ne me dérange pas... sauf quand c'est à répétition. Bon je peux comprendre qu'on en a à cause de leur comédie musicale mais ils pourraient mettre autre chose. Dans l'épisode 2, j'ai bien aimé le duo Idina & Lea et le solo de Darren. Il l'a super bien interprété je trouve (Glee France le descend, apparemment ils ne l'aiment pas). Pour les intrigues, Beth-Shelby-Puck était bien. J'ai beaucoup aimé le changement de Puck. La réaction de Rachel en voyant sa mère était bien. Je pensais qu'elle allait l'accueillir à bras ouvert et bah...pas du tout. L'intrigue Kurt-Brittany est bof. Oh le "Booty camp" est cool ! j'aime beaucoup ! Pour la critique du 3ème épisode voici le lien : http://fr.eonline.com/news/watch_with_kristin/first_look_get_ready_best_episode_of/266484 Et Michael Aussellio a le même avis. Et au vu de la promo et des stills, c'est engageant. Wait and see ! Fix you est une des plus belles chansons de Coldplay. Elle commence doucement puis monte en rythme avec une belle "chorale" à la fin. Je pensais qu'avec les nouveaux scénaristes, cela serait mieux mais pour l'instant, c'est mort ! Va falloir qu'ils trouvent une solution et rapidos ! (mais bon ils ont une sérieuse compétition avec NCIS, qui soit disant en passant est une excellente série) Pour Stutter voici un lien : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6UO_rYN8LE&list=PL0232C9191A29E068&index=35 Ah bah si tu aimes mon blablatage, je suis contente :) Choupi PS : pour ce que tu as dis au sujet de Lea était très bien dit ! un peu de tout (varions les titres ^^) Merci ! pour l'instant il me passionne et c'est le plus important. J'aime aussi les comédies récents telles que Wicked mais bon, trop de Broadway, tue Broadway. Ah Puck devient "sage". Je pense que tu aimeras la scène avec Shelby et Beth. C'est vrai que le coup de la licorne est moyen mais c'est Britt (j'ai éclaté de rire pour la scène de géographie). Et puis tu verras ce que dira Burt à la fin de sa conversation avec Kurt sur la licorne. Oh la fin de l'épisode... est surprenante je dois avouer (avec Quinn, Blaine, Kurt). Tu me diras ce que tu en penses et on pourra en parler. Et comme tu dis, il était temps que Rachel se rebelle et j'espère qu'elle va continuer dans sa lancée pour le prochain épisode. Ah Coldplay ! je suis entrain d'écouter leur album "Viva la vida" et c'est fou ce que je peux aimer ! La voix de Chris Martin est juste parfaite et unique ! Mon top 5 : "The scientist" (qui n'aime pas, honnêtement?), "Viva la vida" (je pourrais l'écouter en boucle pendant des heures, et le clip est tout simple fabuleux), "Fix you", "Trouble" et "Yellow". Pour les audiences, NCIS est vraiment devenu la série n°1 aux USA et c'est vrai qu'ils s'améliorent et arrivent à garder l'attention. Ils atteignent les 19 millions quand même. Pour Glee, je dirai que c'est la faute à pas de chance. Ils ont mal casé sur leur grille et si Fox avait un peu de jugeotte, ils la changerait de jour. Car je pense que beaucoup de personne préfère regarder NCIS et voir Glee plus tard sur le net. Bon un fait rassurant, les audiences ont un peu chuté pour tout le monde. Je trouve que Glee n'arrive pas à rester constant. Comme tu dis on a eu des enchaînements de bons et de mauvais épisodes (Orginal song/A night of neglect ; Prom Queen/Rumors). J'espérais qu'avec les nouveaux scénaristes, cela changerait mais pour l'instant...c'est pas ça. Pour le blablatage, cela fait plaisir de parler avec quelqu'un sans se prendre des tomates bien mûre(nooonnn, je parle pas de Glee france ^^). Et toi, n'hésite pas ! Choupi PS : ah les fans ne savent décidément pas faire la part des choses entre réalité et fiction. C'est comme pour Darren et Chris. Mamamia mais où va le monde ? Tu as suivi ce qui s'était passé juste après l'annonce de la rupture de Lea et Theo ? (apparemment ils ont pas passé le cap des 3 ans, année fatale pour de nombreux couples) blabla Comme tu as pu le constater, j'ai créé les pages des chansons pour l'épisode de mardi. Cela a été confirmé par le site officiel de Glee. Ah Brittany ! Heureusement qu'elle est là. J'adore ses phrases complètement déplacées, hors contexte. Qu'est-ce qu'on l'aime ! Depuis que la FOX a mis la chanson Fix you, je me la passe en boucle. Belle reprise ! Je suis fière de Matthew ! ^^ Ah la concurrence ! la FOX a pas réfléchi. NCIS est présent depuis 9 ans maintenant et cela touche un très large public. Alors que pour Glee, cela est plus ciblé adolescent-jeune. Peu de chance de les battre. Pour Sam, je suis d'accord avec toi. Je trouve qu'il était pas très convaincant quand il a soi-disant pleuré. Un personnage qui ne manque pas. Ah GF et les fans hystériques ! parce que là, on peut les nommer ainsi. Tu as le malheur de dire des mauvaises choses ou même critiquer un de leurs personnages préférés (exemple Quinn) et tu t'en prends pleins la tête. J'ai arrêté de poster des commentaires car j'en avais marre de me justifier tous les 2 commentaires. Oui Quinn m'agace et alors ? Mais j'apprécie l'actrice. Mais apparemment, tu ne peux pas ne pas aimer le personnage et aimer l'actrice. Faites la part des choses les gens. Brefff.... un sujet où l'on pourrait blablater pendant des heures. Ah Darren et son "J'étais consummé par mon amour pour Chris Colfer" ! il a étonné tout le monde ! lol au moins il reste simple et se prend pas la tête. Bon, les jours suivants, cela a été explosion d'hormone en folie, comme tu dis, mais sur le moment c'était bien marrant. Pour Lea et Theo, eh bien, dès l'annonce de leur sépération, Lea a reçu des messages sur Twitter comme quoi elle pouvait maintenant se mettre avec Cory (ou avec Dianna, mais plus rare). D'ailleurs Cory en a aussi reçu mais il a aussi reçu des messages haineux comme quoi c'était de sa faute si le couple se séparait. Et apparemment sur Tumblr c'était la folie (+ pour Lea/Dianna). Bref, les gens n'ont aucun respect pour la vie privée des autres. Oh Lea a reçu un tweet de Barbra Streisand ! Oh je viens de tomber sur un photoshoot de Lea & Cory pour Teen Vogue en novembre 2010. Sublime !! Choupi (qui pour ne pas changer ses habitudes a écrit un pavet !) Pavé C'est pour cela que je t'ai prévenu. Lol ! quand j'ai vu que c'était officiel, j'ai créé les pages. Une petite pause dans mon boulot ^^ Ah enfin une personne pour qui Sam ne manque pas ! ça fait plaisir ! Tu as bien fait de ne pas y être retournée. Les admins ont dû faire des rappels à l'ordre tellement cela partait en live. J'ai abandonné dès que l'on m'a envoyé des tomates bien mûres car j'avais osé donné mon opinion (et dans ce cas là, il était négatif). Ah y a un perso qui détrône Blaine et c'est Quinn ! tu t'attaques à elle et tu as tous ses fans qui te tombent dessus en te traitant de haters ! un vrai cirque ! Ah les fans hystériques qui veulent tout savoir. J'aime pas ça non plus. Je pense qu'être acteur est un boulot comme tous les autres. Ce n'est pas parce que tu joues dans une série ou un film qu'obligatoirement tu dois voir ta vie privée étalée au grand jour. Je me demande comment ils font tous les jours, à voir leur vie dans les journaux, à entendre des rumeurs sur eux, à voir leurs "proches" dévoilés des choses privées. Cela m'insupporterai ! Choupi (qui encourage Brochy à regarder l'épisode 2 juste pour les moments Beth-Puck et Brittany !) WSS Hello ! Non je n'ai pas tout compris, dsl ! J'ai voulu créer une page sur WSS car c'est vraiment le centre d'une intrigue. J'ai pas copier coller le wikia anglais, parce dans ce cas la autant copier wikipedia en francais comme ca y'a pas besoin de traduire. Je vais mettre un peu d'infos dans présentation... je reprends ca tout de suite... Dis moi ce que t'en penses ;) @+ Legleeclub septembre 30, 2011 à 20:08 (UTC) news Avant que tu ne cherches sur qui lancer tes tomates pourries, c'est moi qui est rajouté les titres des épisodes 5 et 6 dans la liste des épisodes de la saison 3. L'information ne vient pas de wikipedia mais de GF. J'ai pas créer les pages. Un autre personnage ne me manque pas : Lauren. Qu'elle soit présente ou pas, cela ne change rien. Ah bah depuis le rappel à l'ordre, plus de dispute sur Blaine. Mais maintenant c'est au tour de Quinn. Bon pas de rappel et pas trop de d'excès. Je crois qu'ils se sont calmés à moins que les gens soient partis. J'ai loupé le gros dérapage. C'est Sombraline qui m'a mise au courant. Apparemment la fille (qui ne doit même pas avoir 16 ans) a raconté sa vie de A à Z et en insultant les gens car ils lui répondaient pas assez vite. Bref... Ah les parents et les anecdotes. Je hais ça. Mais bon, cela reste dans la vie privée. Pour les peoples, je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde les poursuit. Ils ont une vie comme tous les autres. Je pense qu'ils ne demandent qu'à vivre normalement et ne pas être passer à la loupe à chaque fois qu'ils bougent le moindre doigt. Je trouve ça horrible. Je viens de voir Run the world. Je dois t'avouer que je suis étonnée de voir un sneak peek avec une prestation. J'ai le même avis que toi, Heather a fait du bon boulot. Pour la chanson, bah à l'origine je suis pas fan alors reprise... bref je me suis plutôt intéressée à la mise en scène (très bien faite) et la danse. J'adore voir Heather danser ! une déesse ! ^^ Choupi (qui se demande où en est Brochy dans l'épisode 2) blabla (oh comme c'est original !) J'adore comment tu traites les personnes qui font n'importe quoi ! Ah la bagarre entre Lauren et Santana restera dans les annales de Glee à jamais ! elle était magnifique ! mais à part ça, son perso était un peu fade. Et comme toi, April ne me manquera pas. Autant Kristin a une belle voix, autant son perso m'insupporte ! Aucune nouvelle de Sombraline. Je lui ai laissé un message mais pas de réponse. Avant que je ne parte en "vacance" j'avais remarqué que cela commençait à chauffer avec Soap mais j'ai pas suivi l'affaire car j'avais pas de connexion internet. Et comme toi, nos conversations me manquent. Nous étions les reines des hors sujets ! c'était bien marrant. Oh la vie du communs des mortel est pas assez intéressante car nous ne gagnons pas des millions par semaine ! ^^ J'aime beaucoup la voix de Heather. Elle est...mignonne. Oh j'ai aussi lu les réactions sur GF. Y a tout et son contraire. y en a qui disent que c'est la meilleure reprise, et d'autre qui détestent. Bref, t'aura toujours quelqu'un qui critiquera une chanson. Cela ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Je dirai pas que c'est la meilleure reprise de Glee, y a eu mieux, mais ce n'est pas la pire, loin de là. Question voix, oui Heather n'arrive pas à la cheville de Beyoncé (logiquement, elle est pas chanteuse mais danseuse) mais question danse et mise en scène, ça vaut dix fois mieux que le clip. Honnêtement, le clip de Beyoncé c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Elle a dû tombé sur la tête le jour où elle l'a tournée. Choupi Déplacer le sommaire Re :) En fait, il faut déplacer le sommaire (il veut se mettre dans le tableau et ca c'est pas cool !!! Du coup je suis allé sur l'aide de Wikipédia et j'ai compris qu'il fallait écrire un tout ptit truc dans la source. On doit écrire le code __TOC__ avant le taableau et comme ca ca met le sommaire au dessus et pas dans le tableau. Lien Aide de Wikipédia si ca t'intéresse ! @+ :) Legleeclub octobre 2, 2011 à 09:26 (UTC) : Ouahhhh Que de compliments :D : Je vais retourner faire des trucs que t'aimes pas alors... Style mettre des guillemets !!!! : Aller, @+ !!! Legleeclub octobre 2, 2011 à 10:41 (UTC) Looser Like Me Re :) En fait c'est que les phrases de la traduction sont trop longues et donc elles prennent plusieurs lignes... Faut voir si on peut pas synthétiser un peu... Je m'en charge :) @+ Legleeclub Demande Pourquoi quand je fais les tableaux pour la nouvelle mise en page de Paroles/Traductions sur les fiches Musiques, c'est jamais droit chez moi T.T ? SarangOllie octobre 2, 2011 à 16:02 (UTC) retour Salut ! Je t'ai pas répondu plus tôt car je n'étais pas chez moi et je ne peux pas accéder à mon compte à partir de mon Itouch. Pour les trolls, y en a qui sont passés pendant les vacances. Et j'aime beaucoup les "anonymes" qui critiquent tout. C'est facile de le faire derrière un écran, et beaucoup moins face à quelqu'un. Yep, dans l'épisode bagarre Santana-Lauren, y a eu la mono. Ah Soap ! J'avais remarqué que cela n'allait pas entre eux. Et je sais aussi que cette personne lit les messages des autres puisqu'il est intervenu dans une discussion entre Sombra et moi. Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas trop aimé, mais c'est le soucis avec le Wikia; Aucun message privé. Sombra a sa façon de parler et si tu prends tout au premier degré, c'est même pas la peine de parler avec elle. Et c'est pour ça que j'aimais parler avec elle. C'est dommage qu'elle ne soit plus là. Elle a contribué au développement de ce site. J'espère qu'elle reviendra bientôt. Haha ! le clip de Beyoncé, je crois que beaucoup de personne ne l'ont pas compris (et j'en fais parti). La première fois que je l'ai vu, je me suis dit: "mais c'est quoi ce truc ? Elle va pas bien?". La chanson passe mieux avec la mise en scène de Glee. Choupi no idea for title Ah je suis pas au courant pour le troll qui raconte sa vie. Je ne suis pas adminitrateur, c'est sans doute pour ça ^^ ah les gens qui racontent leur vie... j'aime pas trop ça. Ah pour le cas "S" j'avais remarqué qu'il prennait tout au premier degré (d'ailleurs, si tu lis ce message, c'est à tes risques et périls et vient surtout pas râler !). J'avais fait une remarque sur je ne sais plus quel truc, (soit Lady Gaga soit au sujet de la page du Glee Project) en disant que je trouvais ça un peu idiot (la présentation de la page je crois ou alors les infos) et il m'a tout de suite répondu comme quoi il voulait que la page soit la plus présentable possible et avec le plus d'info possible. Je dois t'avouer que je suis tombée sur les fesses en lisant ça. Mais de quoi se mêlait-il ? Je discutais d'une page avec Sombra, pas avec lui. Brefff.... Ah tu as eu la même réaction que moi pour Puck. Je suis contente que son personnage évolue. Alors pour Rachel, elle sait que Finn vaut mieux que ce qu'il pense et elle le pousse à avancer et à se surpasser. C'est comme ça que je l'ai vu. Et comme Kurt a quasiment aucune chance d'avoir le rôle, elle le posse à auditionner. Je pense pas que c'était pour nous montrer un Finchel baveux, sinon on aurait autre chose, je pense. Oh, j'ai lu quelque part (ou alors on me l'a dit), que dans l'épisode de ce soir, Finn va devoir choisir entre elle et Kurt. On va voir ce que cela va donner. Et je dois t'avouer que depuis la reprise de Glee, j'ai hâte de voir un épisode. Lol Pour le cliff émotionnel, tout le monde pensait à Quinn et Beth. Ils se sont tous plantés ! Je pense que pour le clif "émotionnel" c'est au sujet du choix de Blaine face à la proposition du jury. Il sait que Kurt veut le rôle de Tony et il ne sait pas s'il doit accepter. Et je crois qu'il accepte. La réponse : ce soir ! oh, à l'avenir, j'espère que Kurt chantera autre chose que du Broadway car je viens de réécouter d'anciennes chansons et il était bien ! croisons les doigts ^^ Choupi (qui se dit que Brochy va bientôt devoir faire un autre ménage sur sa page de discussion ^^) (pourquoi faut trouver un titre?^^) Je viens de jeter un coup d'oeil aux activités du wiki, ah oui, effectivement un troll est parmi nous. Et je crois que ce troll n'a pas appris à écrire en français. Je comprend un mot sur deux. Horrible ! Il considère cette page comme la sienne et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'aime TGP et pas Glee. Me souviens du tableau. C'était énorme à un moment donné et j'ai remarqué qu'il était pas content. Susceptible va ! (et dire qu'on dit que c'est les femmes qui le sont ^^) Bah je sais pas trop. J'avoue que j'aime pas trop le personnage de Finn. Donc je fais pas trop attention à lui mais dans cette scène, je ne pense pas que Rachel voulait qu'il soit toujours avec elle mais plus pour le pousser à se dépasser. J'ai lu sur GF, une personne qui disait qu'il était fan de la série en général et quand conséquence, il appréciait tous les personnages. Bonne façon de penser. Au moins, pas de dispute ^^ Fan de Brittana, tu dois être contente par le "spoiler" que j'ai mis sur la page du 4ème épisode, non? Bah pas forcément des chansons récentes. Il était sublime dans "I want to hold your hand" ou encore "Blarckbird". J'aimerai l'entendre dans autre chose que du Broadway ^^ Choupi (qui a remarqué que Brochy a fait le ménage ! eh bah c'est la quoi 8ème fois ? ^^) .... (ça marche ça ?) Bon je suppose que tu as vu le spoiler maintenant ? j'espère que tu n'as pas fait de crise cardiaque ! je supportai aussi moyennement Rachel mais dans la saison 2, elle a réussi à me faire changer d'avis. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle va évoluer dans cette nouvelle saison (pitiés les scénaristes, entendez ma prière !). Ah dans toute série, on aime et on déteste des personnages mais sans forcément détester l'acteur. C'est ce qui m'arrive avec Glee. Le personnage de Quinn est horripilant (selon mon point de vue) mais j'apprécie l'actrice. Et pareil pour Cory. Et j'aime constater que les acteurs sont complètement différents de leur personnage. Cela prouve qu'ils ont du talent. Choupi (qui est d'accord avec Brochy mais qui tient à préciser qu'elle a déjà le ménage une fois) Mdr !!! Ah j'étais entrain de me dire qu'il allait falloir que je te l'écrive pour que tu vois LE spoiler ! Dès que j'ai lu ça sur Twitter, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi ! Tant que tu nous fais pas un arrêt cardiaque, tu peux nous faire toutes les danses que tu connais ! Tina n'a pas été assez développé et c'est dommage je trouve. Elle a une belle voix en plus. Oh je viens de revoir la vidéo de Run the World, la danse de Sue me fait rire et dès que c'est fini, elle fait genre qu'elle n'aime pas ça. Et j'ai vu aussi la performance de Mercedes et comme d'habitude, j'aime pas trop. J'ai l'impression qu'elle force sur sa voix et c'est pas beau. Choupi (qui remercie Brochy pour les félicitations et a un grand sourire face à sa réaction pour Brittana) pas un rêve Tu rêves pas, je te rassure ! ou alors, on rêve toutes les deux ! J'avais mis l'info dans les commentaires et je l'ai eu par Twitter de E!online et non par GF. Je pense que c'est vrai, pourquoi mentrait-il à ce sujet ? si c'est un fake, ils perdront de l'audimat et c'est pas ce qu'ils veulent en ce moment. On lui donne par les chansons adéquats je pense. Car sur True Colors c'était sublime ! Pour Mercedes, pas intéressée par la chanson ou par le perso ? Choupi (qui souhaite une bonne soirée à Brochy ! nous reprendrons nos conversations demain si toute fois, elle est redescendue de son nuage !) première impression Salut la rêveuse ! Premières impressions suite au visionnage de l'épisode 3 (sans les sous-titres donc pas tout compris). Annoncer comme l'un des meilleurs épisodes de Glee, bah pas d'accord. Bon, par rapport aux deux premiers, c'est vrai qu'il est bien. Mais j'ai toujours pas retrouvé le petit truc qui me faisait aimer la série. Bon, truc positif, Rachel a changé depuis la saison 1. Elle accepte certaines choses et elle se comporte moins en diva. Par contre, Mercedes me sort par les yeux ! Elle a repris le titre de diva capricieuse. Bon, j'attends d'avoir les sous-titres pour mieux comprendre ^^ Choupi voici un lien et un pour megaupload Je n'aime pas trop Mercedes depuis le début et là elle commence à m'horripiler. Rachel travaille depuis qu'elle est bébé pour avoir ce qu'elle veut mais Mercedes ne fait rien. J'ai pas l'impression qu'elle "travaille". Tu verras, dans la scène où ils s'entraînent à danser, elle va râler et dire qu'elle a mal à la cheville pour rien faire. Et ensuite elle accusera Will de préférer Rachel car elle n'est pas au cours. (oh tu verras Brittany aussi au cours ce qui étonnera Will. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle lui dit, faut que j'attende les sous-titres) Brefff..... tu verras la fameuse annonce choquante (que je n'ai pas trouvé choquant puisque tu devines ce qui va se passer dès le début de l'épisode.) Oh tu vas être contente, on ne voit Blaine que 4 fois et ce sont des petites scènes. Choupi (qui est malheureuse d'annoncer à Brochy qu'il va falloir qu'elle attende un mois avant de pouvoir voir THE épisode) De nada ! (tu es en quelle classe ?) Mercedes s'en va, mais c'était à prévoir parce que dès la première minute, elle râle. Tu me donneras ton impression quand tu auras vu l'épisode ! Choupi (qui est malheureuse d'annoncer à Brochy que GF s'est trompé et que l'épisode sera bien diffusé le 1er novembre (confirmation par Imdb). Pour l'Australie, cela serait étonnant qu'ils aient l'épisode avant les USA puisque c'est le pays producteur. Elle a dû mal lire; Dans la promo, ils disent bien "this november". D'ailleurs d'après cette promo, Mercy va vouloir recruter Santana. Nooonnnn!!!!!) Contente de trouver quelqu'un qui pense la même chose que moi pour Mercy (=Mercedes, nouveau surnom invitée by me) ! j'ai pas hâte de la revoir. courageuse de faire un bac littéraire ! bon courage ! Choupi (est désolée d'avoir fait pleurer Brochy mais faut en vouloir à la Fox ! ils préfèrent X-Factor à Glee ! et pour le spoiler, c'était juste pour être sûr qu'ils gardent leurs fans) Ortho Hello !!! Merci pour la correction sur la page du père Chang ! Je sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé mais c'était la crise... Faut que je me motive pour faire le résumé mais je sais pas si j'ai le courage ! Bonne fin de journée :D Legleeclub Asian F Bah en fait, avant de voir l'épisode j'avais pas compris... Mais c'est en ayant vu la scène dans le bureau de Figgins que j'ai compris ce que ca voulait dire... Du coup je me suis dit que je ne davais pas être le seul dans ce cas la !!! Et en plus, quand j'ai compris ca en VO sans les sous titres, je me suis épaté moi même !!! xD Legleeclub Impressions finales Comment ça plus de maths en 1ère ?? trop bizarre ! bah moi les langues, c'était pas mon truc et je te parle même pas de la philo ! l'histoire m'intéressait beaucoup (c'est là où j'avais les meilleures notes) mais j'aurai dû faire un bac ES et l'économie et moi ont fait 2. Il me restait plus que la S où je m'en sortais en biologie et en physique. Les maths, je suis une quiche depuis la 3ème (un prof détestable qui a fait que je déteste cette matières). Tu t'en es sortie avec tes définitions ? Alors j'ai regardé l'épisode 3 avec les sous-titres. S'il n'y avait pas eu une overdose de Mercy, cela aurait été un des meilleurs épisodes. Mais là l'autre m'a gonflé ! Je viens de lire les impressions des gens sur GF et bah j'aurai pas dû ! bien sûr Rachel passe pour une salope (ah c'est le terme utilisé) et Mercy pour une pauvre petite victime de tout le monde. Elle a été maltraité par Will puis par Rachel. Non mais vous vous foutez de moi? Elle est arrivée en retard à la séance de danse (soi-disant son réveil n'a pas sonné alors que c'était l'après-midi, dis tout de suite que t'avais la flemme de venir) ensuite elle s'énerve parce que Will pousse enfin ses élèves à s'entraîner pour les Sélections. Et elle dit haut et fort qu'elle surpasse tout le monde, moueifff ! Et le "Rachel Berry Show", mais t'a fumé ma vieille ! Mercy s'est mise toute seule le Glee club sur le dos (poussé par son petit ami que je déteste, il fait tout pour la rendre néfaste). Arghhh.... je vais arrêter maintenant sinon cela ne sera pas bon. Point positif de l'épisode : Mike et Emma. Leurs histoires étaient touchantes (surtout celle d'Emma, avec des parents pareils, j'aurai pêté un câble depuis longtemps et je me serai éloignée d'eux à l'autre bout de la planète). Ah et le retour de Santana dans les ND ! chouette ! Donc voilà ! on va voir ce que la suite va donner. Et toi, ton impression ? Choupi (qui pense que la pause de trois semaines va être bénéfique pour son cerveau et elle va se préparer à avoir une overdose de Mercy mais aussi à voir Alex dans Glee, argh, elle sent qu'elle va sauter des scènes mais alors beaucoup de scène) Asian F C'est toujours comme ça ! tu en apprends une tonne et cela tombe sur un truc complètement bête ! Oui la pensée générale est que Mercy est la victime de Rachel et de ses caprices. Bon y en a qui ont marre d'elle mais bon...pas nombreux ou alors ils se font rembarer par les autres. En gros, ils pensent qu'elle a eu raison de partir et de ne pas partager le rôle avec Rachel et que cette dernière n'a eu le rôle que par défaut et qu'elle va perdre tous ses amis à cause de sa participation aux élections. Et que c'es bien fait pour elle. Bon je généralise mais l'idée est là. Et il y en a quand même qui pense que son copain est un con et qu'il n'a rien à faire ici. Bien d'accord. Ils ont expédie le retour de Santana et l'explication pour le Klaine mais bon, nous avons l'habitude, n'est-ce pas? Fix you tourne en boucle depuis ce week-end. Cela doit rendre fou mes voisins mais c'est une excellent reprise ! (pour une fois que je connais l'original ^^) Matthew Morrison m'a épaté. Belle voix et le choeur avec les ND sublime ! Et la mise en scène avec les résultats : parfait ! j'aime la tête que fait Santana ! Les autres chansons m'ont plu sauf le It's all over. Le solo de Mercy bah cela allait quand tu sautais des passages (héhé) et le duo avec Rach', bah au départ, pas fan de l'original alors la reprise est passée à la trappe dès le 2ème visionnage. Oh j'adore Finn dans cet épisode ! les réactions qu'il a eu m'ont fait mourir de rire ! Du pur Finn !! Voilà ! Choupi (qui pense qu'elle fera pareil pour les scène avec Lindsay. Pour les deux autres, on verra comment c'est.) asian Toujours ! et cela n'est pas prêt de changer ! sorry Merci d'avoir le même point de vue que moi ! ça fait plaisir ! Shane gars inutile (à part pour semer la zizanie), confirme ! Spotlight a été expédié dès la deuxième fois. Bon, la chanson est bien choisi et cela convient à Amber mais bon, une fois suffit ! alors que Fix you, je ne m'en lasse pas ! Oh la réaction de Finn pour le pile est à mourir de rire ! j'ai adoré ! c'est naturel ! Choupi (qui a une divergence d'opinion avec Brochy, snif !) Va faire la différence entre Azimio et Shane ! ^^ Et leurs scènes "mielleuses" sont à vomir, honnêtement. Je ne connais pas la parodie Glee version Sims. Choupi (qui pense que les différences d'opinion sont bien et apportent quelque chose dans les discussion !) Bonjour Salut tout le monde!!!! LFN Hello ! J'ai créé la page Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) mais la première fois, je m'étais planté dans les points... Donc est-ce que tu peut supprimer la page Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) s'il te plaît (c'est marqué "à supprimer" !) Merci beaucoup, Legleeclub octobre 14, 2011 à 16:24 (UTC) LFN bis Oui, parce que quand on renomme une page, il garde l'ancienne mais créé une redirection vers la nouvelle... Et la, y'avais déja une redirection de Last Friday Night (tout court) vers Las Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)... Bref, je me comprends !!! Et sinon, tu as bien fait pour Parachute... J'ai créé Candyman et LFN parce qu'on est surs qu'elle vont y êtremais je pense qu'on attendra encore un peu pour les autres chansons de Pot O Gold non ? @+ Legleeclub Lea Michele Hello !!! Je viens m'expliquer avant que tu ne poses de questions... Ne t'inquiètes pas de voir toutes les photos de Lea Michele dans l'actu, pour le coup ce n'est pas un bug... La page Lea Michele était remplie de % et de signes incompréhensibles depuis que j'ai annulé la modification de L'ami du Jeu. Mais ca m'a fait un truc chelou donc je me suis auto-défait (mot inventé :D) et ca a l'air d'être OK mais j'espère que ca ne va pas se produire sur d'autres pages... Bon week-end à toi Legleeclub octobre 15, 2011 à 10:22 (UTC) : J'ai fait les modifs pour la catégorie, maintenant on croise les doigts pour pas qu'il fasse des siennes !!! Admin Juste mettre de nouvelle catégorie en haut. Pour mon Wikia à moi :) Et aussi, comment on créé des ? ;/ SarangOllie octobre 16, 2011 à 15:21 (UTC) Rah ça me saoule ça fonctionne pas. Y'a qu'un truc qui veut bien changer, pas les autres #pêteuncâble Sur la série Fringe. PS: C'est le Infobox que j'arrive pas à créer, ça me saoule T.T #cassetout J'ai beau faire ce qu'il ya écrit, ça fonctionne pas T_T news salut ! comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? tu as entendu la dernière nouvelle concernant le casting de Glee ? un blondinet est de retour ! à bientôt Choupi Warblers Effectivement, je me suis un peu emballée... J'ai cherché partout mais pas de traces des noms... Quand j'aurais la source vérifiée, je ferai les changements en conséquence. Pour l'instant, j'ai tout remis en ordre. Désolé Legleeclub Pot O'Gold J'ai vu que tu as mis les photos d'Entertainment Weekly dans la galerie de cet épisode. Je savais pas si je pouvais vu qu'elles sont taguées. J'aimerai Savoir Bonjour Brochy, J'aimerai rajouter des photos au diaporama de la page dianna agron il s'agit de montages comme celui-ci thumb Puis-je en mettre ? Ill3 merci de ta réponse j'en mettrai donc sur ma page perso ^^ Question C'est quoi l'écriture que tu te sers pour les couverture d'album des chansons de Noël? SarangOllie octobre 26, 2011 à 09:32 (UTC) un peu de nouvelle Salut ! Je suis pas très présentes ces derniers temps à cause de mes études et la non-diffusion de Glee, je dois avouer :) Pour Chord, c'est confirmé. Oh si son retour permet le départ de Cucus, je suis pour. Mais bon, faire tout un foin pour son départ puis pour son retour.... moueif !!! D'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'a pas eu autant de possibilité que ça et il a accepté la proposition des producteurs. Cela arrange les 2 parties au final. Ah le trop plein de Mercedes....on va s'en manger un bon moment ! argh ! Oh tu as écouté la chanson pour Noël ? j'ai tout de suite accroché ! je l'aime beaucoup ! Allez à bientôt ! Choupi And I'm Telling You I'm Not Going J'ai du juste oublier de les remettre T_T Donc, si tu veux/peux, remet les. SarangOllie octobre 27, 2011 à 17:52 (UTC) Traduction Fix You Hello !!! Je pense que ta traduction ne va pas et je suis même plutôt d'accord avec celle que Lol01 a proposé... Mais je suis quand même aller chercher sur les sites internets de traduction de cette chanson et j'ai trouvé ceci : Je serais donc d'avis de laisser la version anglaise avec « 'Just what you're worth '». Mais je voulais d'abord t'en parler ! @+, Legleeclub novembre 1, 2011 à 06:59 (UTC) avis Salut ! Je ne sais pas si Sam sera adversaire ou ami. Je pense à la deuxième option. Je pense qu'il revient définitivement à Lima et il va réintégrer le Glee club. J'espère qu'il va réussir à faire rentrer du plomb dans la tête de Mercedes -je crois que je rêve un peu- Pour le dernier épisode, je dois avouer que j'ai pas aimer. Il m'a laissé indifférente. Je n'ai pas retrouvé la magie de Glee qui m'a fait tant aimé cette série. On verra ce que la suite va donner. Alors tu l'as finalement écouter cette chanson de noël ? Oui, j'ai lu le spoiler sur l'épisode 7. J'ai hâte de voir comment les parents de Santana vont réagir. Choupi Tim Alors!!! tu trouves comment la page de Tim à part les fautes et les autres trucs que vous avez réglé toi et Sarang XD!!!!!! Thx!!!! Soap star novembre 6, 2011 à 14:54 (UTC) I Kissed A Girl Hello !!! Un contributeur avait créé la page I Kissed A Girl, mais plutôt que de la supprimer, j'ai gardé la trame et on remplira quand on aura des infos (en fin de semaine je pense...) Peux-tu supprimer la page I Kissed A Girl ( Episode) s'il te plaît ? Merci bien ! @+, Legleeclub novembre 7, 2011 à 17:37 (UTC) Tanya Clarke Hey ! Je pense qu'on peut aussi supprimer la page Tanya Clarkea puisqu'il s'agit d'une faute de frappe ! @+, Legleeclub novembre 9, 2011 à 05:46 (UTC) :: Rebjr !!! Je suis vraiment insupportable, je sais, mais il faudrait que tu supprime la page Sebastian Smyth parce que ca s'écrit Smythe en réalité !!! (voir behind the scenes de The First Time !!! :: Encore désolé et merci d'avance, Legleeclub novembre 9, 2011 à 21:14 (UTC) ! Supprimer page Non, je pense qu'il n'y a que les admins qui l'ont, sinon ca serait un peu l'anarchie !!! Legleeclub gLEEE pourquoi Glee est en baisse d'audience!!!!!! Ca me fait peur!!!!! 41.248.219.19 novembre 10, 2011 à 13:52 (UTC) hello salut ! avec une semaine de retard, voici mon avis sur les deux derniers épisodes ! Alors pour The first time, j'ai bien aimé ! la façon d'introduire les scènes et les chansons (alors que je ne suis pas très fan de WSS). L'accent que prend Naya pour America est sublime ! et j'apprécie Sebastian! Il va amener un peu de piquant dans le Klaine. Que du bon ! Pour Mash-off, le mash-up You and I, sublime ! Pour celui des Troubletones, j'ai pas trop aimé. Déjà que j'aime pas trop la version originale d'Adele, alors celle de Glee ne me l'a pas fait aimé. Bon, les voix de Naya et Amber sublimes mais sans plus. J'ai préféré la performance des ND. Cela faisait plus "glee club" je trouve. J'ai adoré la scène du Dodgeball ! épique ! du pur glee pour moi ! pour l'histoire de Santana, alors déjà elle m'irritait au fil de l'épisode à dire des méchancetés sur tout le monde mais la fin m'a émue. Ce n'est pas une façon d'annoncer son orientation sexuelle. Voilà pour mon avis en général ! :) Au fait, tu as entendu la raison pour laquelle Dianna Agron ne chantait pas sur l'album de Noël ? Bon week-end miss ! Choupi Une Idée Bonjour, je suis nouvelle sur le wikia et il y un message disant que si j'ai des questions je pouvait les poser ici :) Alors j'ai eu une idée (je ne sais pas si ça a deja ete fait ou si quelqu'un en a deja eu l'idée). J'ai pensé que des pages pour tout les artistes repris dans glee pourraient etre crée : comme ça il y aurait une courte biographie de la personne/groupe et en dessous toutes les chansons qu'y lui ont ete reprise dans glee et par qui. Des pages courtes, ce serait surtout comme ça on tape le nom de l'artiste et on voit le nom de toute ses chansons qui sont reprises dans glee, juste sur une page. PamHella novembre 19, 2011 à 08:48 (UTC) suite Fin d'année = examens ! j'aime guère cette période surtout quand on t'annonce que tous tes examens tomberont avant les vacances et ce sur 3 jours ! outch ! alors là pour l'idée du "spot tv" faudra demander aux scénaristes ! lol ils ont de ses idées des fois. alors la raison est qu'elle est juive donc elle ne peut pas chanter des chansons pour noël puisque c'est une fête chrétienne. Bref, je trouve cela débile. Noël était en effet une fête religieuse dans "l'ancien temps" alors que maintenant c'est une fête familiale (et commerciale ^^) quelque soit tes croyances religieuses. Enfin, c'est mon avis. tu as vu les photos que Brad Ellis a mit sur Twitter ? et c'est bien moi qui ait créé les pages pour les épisodes 8 et 9. Pas tapé ! lol Choupi Hold On To Sixteen Je viens te consulter par rapport au nom des pages en général... La page Hold On To Sixteen a été créée sans majuscules partout alors que les autres non... Donc je suggère d'instaurer la règle pour la "normalisation" des noms de page... Qu'en penses-tu ? Legleeclub PS : j'ai renommé en tout majuscules ;) Donc si tu pourrait supprimer Hold on to sixteen ca serai super ! Merci ;) Parfait C'est vrai que crée autant page ça pourrait etre assez le bazar ^^ Crée un billet de blog est une bien meilleur idée, on aurai qu'à classé les artistes par ordre Alphabétiques et leurs chansons dans l'ordre de la série. Je suis pour :) On fait ça quand et comment ? PamHella novembre 19, 2011 à 12:03 (UTC) suite Merci ! oui j'aurai la paix, c'est le seul truc positif :) Yep c'est vrai mais apparemment, elle a demandé que pour le deuxième album, elle n'ai pas de solo. Elle doit seulement faire les choeurs. Ah les photos ! j'en ai mis sur la page de Chris Colfer et sur la page de l'épisode de noël. Chewie est venu leur rendre visite! lol C'est décidé, j'arrête de créer des pages ou encore faire des modifications. Dans le pire des cas, je mettrai des photos mais sans plus. Choupi On l'entendra pour les Selectionals. Tu parles des tenues pour la compet' ? C'est vrai que c'est....original ! ^^ Ils ont de ses tenues tout de meêm. Moi je te parlais de Chewbacca. Il y a pleins de photo avec lui du cast. Oui car "l'autre" modifie à chaque fois ce que je fais pour une histoire de majuscule ! non je te jure.... au lieu de m'énerver, je vais me contenter de mettre des photos et c'est tout. Choupi Surtout la tenue des garçons. Ils vont à un mariage ? O_o Ah Chewbacca ! oui elle est trop marrante la photo de lui et Colfer ! surtout que la photo de profil de colfer sur Twitter, c'était lui avec sa peluche Chewbacca ! ^^ Sur Twitter, y en a qui demandait si c'était pas Sue qui était sous le costume ! Mdr !! j'espère qu'il y aura une apparition, ce serait marrant Bah, je vais seulement mettre des photos et les audiences. En plus, j'ai plus trop le temps de venir ici avec les études. C'est vrai que Sombra' nous manque ! Merci Ok je crois que j'ai trouvé ;) Merci beaucoup je m'y met dès maintenant =D Je n'hesiterai pas si j'ai des questions :) PamHella novembre 19, 2011 à 13:19 (UTC) Chewie Mdr !!! Curé ce serait pas mal. Je crains leurs costumes pour les Régionales et surtout les Nationales....préparer vos yeux ! Merci :) j'essaye de participer un peu car c'est un gros site tout de même et il est bien à jour, ça c'est bien. Pour les admins, tu peux me rayer de ta liste. Pour Sombra', j'espère qu'elle sera de retour pendant les vacances. Croisons les doigts ! Bon courage pour trouver un autre admin ! et bravo à la survivante ! Choupi Haha ! Fluo ou alors qui brillent dans le noir ! Ah la page des personnages... c'est bien un endroit où tu ne me verras pas ! ^^ J'aurai dit oui en septembre mais mainteant...le boulot que j'ai outch ! Bonne chance pour recontacter un oublié. C'est bizarre qu'il (ou elle) ne t'ai pas nommé successeur, cela aurait éviter des soucis comme "l'adoption". Ah les sites.... Choupi Alors là, va falloir sortir les lunettes de soleil ! ^^ Sur la page des personnages, la seule chose que je modifierai ce serait les chansons. ah l'anglais...langue universelle et pas cool pour nous ! C'est vrai que tout le monde te sollicite pour les pages ! j'admire ton courage ! Tout et rien (pas mal comme titre) Ah j'avais pensé aux lunettes starkid ! et les roses bien évidemment :) C'est sûr que quand tu commences, c'est bien d'avoir une référence. Après, il vaut mieux s'en dissocier. Ah l'espagnol ! j'avais de meilleures notes dans cette matière qu'en anglais. La vraie galère ! bon à présent, je parle plus l'espagnol, je vais comprendre certaines choses mais je ne tiendrai pas une conversation. Ah les sites et les forums sont de beaux endroits pour faire connaissance ! Exact :) Salut, Je viens de faire un tour sur le wiki, intéressant. Juste une petite remarque, j'ai moi aussi un site sur glee : www.gleethecovers.com. Je pense que tu connais. J'ai rien contre le fait que tu utilises les pochettes mais, si possible, si tu pouvais les mettre en 500x500 ou 600x600 et non en 1000x1000. Je voudrais au moins garder l'exclusivité des grandes images sur mon blog. Et si je pouvais être crédité, ça serait bien. En tant qu'admin, tu peux peut-être faire un point avec SarangOllie qui met aussi des pochettes en 1000x1000. Merci. 194.206.169.1 novembre 30, 2011 à 10:25 (UTC)Maxdume Remarque Salut, Je viens de faire un tour sur le wiki, intéressant. Juste une petite remarque, j'ai moi aussi un site sur glee : www.gleethecovers.com. Je pense que tu connais. J'ai rien contre le fait que tu utilises les pochettes mais, si possible, si tu pouvais les mettre en 500x500 ou 600x600 et non en 1000x1000. Je voudrais au moins garder l'exclusivité des grandes images sur mon blog. Et si je pouvais être crédité, ça serait bien. En tant qu'admin, tu peux peut-être faire un point avec SarangOllie qui met aussi des pochettes en 1000x1000. Merci. 194.206.169.1 novembre 30, 2011 à 10:30 (UTC)Maxdume hello Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? Tu as aimé les deux derniers épisodes ? Ces derniers jours, je suis assez présente sur le site (cela me prend des fois ^^) et il y a un petit soucis sur les pages. Pour les récompenses des compétitions entre chorale, sur les pages des perso, il y a marqué "sélections 2010" et sur la page des ND c'est "sélection 2010". J'ai arrêté de faire les modifications pour me mettre d'accord avec toi. On choisit quelle "phrase" ? J'ai remarqué que ton "adoption" a fonctionné ! bravo ! Et y a un soucis de droit d'auteur des couvertures des pochettes ? O_o A bientôt ! Choupi Ca va, je suis en révision avant les examens de fin de semestre. Mes petites pauses, je les passe sur le wikia ! ^^ Oui, comme toi, je retrouve l'esprit Glee et cela fait plaisir :) J'ai mal marqué ce que je voulais te demander ! désolée ! En fait le problème c'est une fois on a "sélections 2010" et une autre fois "sélections 2011" pour la même compétition. Tu vois le soucis ? Pour l'adoption, j'ai reçu un mail disant que ta demande était acceptée. Tout ça en anglais si je me souviens bien. J'aurai bien accepté mais avec le boulot que j'ai... et puis pour les modifications que je fais, j'ai pas besoin d'être admin. :) C'est ça qui me "choquait" un peu dans sa demande. Je télécharge les musiques de tous les épisodes et les couvertures sont intégrés. Je pense pas que ce soit cette personne qu'il les fait (surtout que son site est en anglais O_o). Bref...toujours des râleurs. En parlant de râleur, tu as vu la polémique autour de Glee depuis aujourd'hui ? Choupi Merci :) j'en ai bien besoin! Je vais faire les changements nécessaire dans ce cas. Oui. J'ai lu ça ce matin. Des magazines ont lancé la rumeur comme quoi Lea Michele suivi du cast serait entrain de se rebeller contre Murphy. Selon une source proche du tournage (en gros personne), ils disent tous qu'ils aiment Murphy mais en fait, ils sont entrain de le détester à cause du rythme intensif (16h par jour) et du salaire qui n'a pas été augmenté. Sur twitter, Naya et Harry ont réagi avec : - Naya :"I think that the malicious things being written about Ryan Murphy are so sad and false. I'm proud to work for such a talented man! :-)" (je pense que les choses malveillantes qui sont entrain d'être écrite sur RM sont si triste et faux. Je suis fière de travailler pour un tel homme de talent!) - Harry : "The only mutiny happening at Glee is me destroying these tiny apples with my mouth! Don't believe everything you read" (La seule mutinerie qui se passe à Glee est moi détruisant ces minuscules pommes avec ma bouche! Ne croyez pas tout ce que vous lisez.). Il y avait une photo de pomme dans sa main avec son tweet. Trop marrant ! Choupi Et on reste sur la même discussion ! lol Oui des rumeurs inutiles qui peuvent faire du mal, beaucoup de mal, à une série. Harry...c'est une pure merveille que de lire ses tweet ! il a un sacré humour ! Choupi (qui a la flemme de réviser et va peut-être rester sur le wikia et faire les changements ! et souhaite bon courage à Brochy pour sa page ^^) Voilà les mises à jour sont faite! d'ailleurs, petite question, pourquoi la page de Rory est bloqué aux anonymes ? Il doit y avoir une sacrée ambiance car il y a bien des farceurs dans le cast. Au moins, cela doit donner envie d'aller bosser, pas comme dans certaines séries. Je me suis mise sur Twitter juste pour suivre le cast de Glee. Y a des jours, tu ris bien ! ^^ Choupi (remarque que Brochy n'a toujours pas fait son "ménage" de décembre ^^) Salut ;) J'ai remarqué à l'instant en fouinant sur ma page perso que tu m'avais nommé admin' :) Je comprends donc pourquoi j'ai pu modifier la page d'accueil ! Et bah merci beaucoup :D @+, Legleeclub décembre 10, 2011 à 19:57 (UTC)